


Special

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alien Abilities, Other, Sensory Overload, self-confidence issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: Cosmos is at the centre of Soundwave's attention.





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a request for Cosmos/Soundwave.

In order to drown out the overwhelming sensory bombardment Soundwave’s abilities blessed/cursed him with, it helped to focus intensely on a singular thing. For Cosmos, who was so often ignored, being intensely focused on was a welcome, if slightly unsettling change. Or at least, it had been a little unsettling at first, but as Cosmos eventually got past the fact that Soundwave had been his enemy for so long, and gained a better understanding of the meaning behind the Decepticon’s idiosyncrasies, it stopped being unsettling at all. Knowing that he was a focal point that Soundwave could focus in on to get relief from the mental exhaustion of being attuned to so many frequencies made Cosmos feel wonderful. He loved the fact that he could make Soundwave feel good simply by being there with him.

Then there was knowing that Soundwave was filling his mind so completely with thoughts of him; Cosmos didn’t think that he’d ever been the singular focus of someone’s whole world at any point in time before his relationship with Soundwave. He doubted that even the enemies he had fought in life and death struggles during the war had been so attentive to him in the moments they had been trying to kill each other. The idea of it had actually made Cosmos feel small at first; how could he possibly be important or interesting enough to be such an intense point of focus? What thoughts of him could Soundwave possibly be having that could drown out the absolute racket in his brain module? No one had ever given Cosmos any indication that there was anything about him particularly worth paying attention to before. But then Cosmos realised that if Soundwave was indeed able to use him to tune out his overwhelming senses, then there _had_ to be something about him that could be thought of so intensely and deeply. It was a realisation that changed everything for Cosmos. Soundwave made Cosmos feel special.


End file.
